Monotonía
by Solitudely
Summary: La relación de Francia y Canadá quizá pasaba un difícil proceso, la monotonía, todo se convertía en rutina, y la rutina llevaba al aburrimiento, el francés solía aburrirse de relaciones largas pero... ¿Realmente Francis era capaz de aburrirse de Matt?


Por el cumple de Francia. Que viva Francis (Amo Paris ;O;, algún día iré). Y a GoreHetare aún le debo un fic Franadá, el problema es que no soy buena en el semi-lemon de esta pareja… ;O; (Lo seré). Y hemmm tuve de inspiraciones canciones y series, aviso.

**Dedicado:** A Francis por su cumpleaños y a AryMonster (Gracias por el dibujo de Grecia/Japón!)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: Francia/Canadá, son amor, amor ;O;. Insinuaciones US/UK.

**Advertencia: **Leves insinuaciones sexuales, aburrimiento, rutina, _cursi_, y no sé que más.

* * *

><p>Se levantó esa mañana como todas las otras removiéndose su hermosa melena rubia de la raíz hasta las puntas, nada de teñido, todo natural, fresco, abierto y entregado al mundo como él, eso de "entregado al mundo" no se refería a su contante infidelidad y manoseos a distintas naciones o islas grandes, o islas pequeña, al menos en ese entonces no era así.<p>

Él comúnmente era un francés coqueto de atrayente mirada y envolvente sonrisa, podía tener muchas parejas a la vez y no estar ligado a una especialmente, su vida era algo vacía y llenadora, había cierto equilibrio creado por el francés en el ámbito amoroso, no se aferraba al amor, decía amar todo, pero no se aferraba a un algo. Quizá aunque pareciera tan, pero tan poco cierto…

_Francis tenía poco amor que dar. _

Pero eso había cambiado, o eso se suponía. Hace un año atrás que un chico de gafas con todo el coraje que le quedaba ese mismo día, el 14 de julio fue hasta su casa a pedirle algo serio. ¡Santo dios, algo serio!, créanme cuando les digo que para Francis "Algo serio" fue un paso muy difícil, lo pensó y lo rebusco mucho, tenía miedo a una relación formal, pero más que nada tenía miedo a serle infiel a esa dulzura de maple canadiense.

—T-te-te… te-e te gust-gus-gustar-ía te-tene-tener al-algo…

—Mon amour—dijo abrazándolo sutilmente de las caderas dándole un pequeño beso— Dímelo, con confianza… acaba de terminar mi cumpleaños, puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Es eso? ¿Duro y fuerte? ¿Lento y apasionado? ¿Mimoso y juguetón?

—¡N-n-noo! o sea, no es que me disguste pero…

—¿Me dirás nuevamente **_Bonne fête à toi _**? —rió con dulzura.

—Si quisieras…!espera, no, eso no es! —su voz se elevo un poco algo frustrado por no poder expresarse. —¡TÚ, YO, una pareja, compromiso! ¡Se mío Fra-Francis!

—Mon chéri…—susurró sorprendido. Nunca imagino que Canadá le pidiera algo así ese día.

Nunca se espero que dijera esas palabras, que tomara fuerza, la iniciativa, y jamás se imagino que le diría que **sí **ese día, que aceptaba ser su amante, y que esa noche le haría el amor hasta que ambos cayeran rendidos. Nunca se imagino estar en esa situación, en una relación de verdad. No falsa, no sólo compañeros de cama que se ven cada cierto tiempo y follan.

Eso ya había sido hace un año y un día, 366 días atrás, era de mañana en Francia y era 15 de julio, un día después del cumpleaños de éste.

**_En ese año, en este presente… _**

—¿Cómo dormiste? —susurró el francés al oído de su amante.

El chico se retorció un poco ocultándose en las sabanas con un sutil toque rojo en sus mejillas recordando que hizo exactamente la noche anterior, los besos por todo su cuerpo, las palabras de cariño en pequeños gemidos, en gritos a veces. Sí, difícilmente podría olvidarlo aquel norteamericano.

—Dormí con un hombre…

—Oh mon dieu, ¿Y cómo era ese hombre? ¿Muy sexy con un exquisito acento francés?, guapo, refinado, con una hermosa barba…—rió sensualmente.

—No, era más alto que yo…, y medio moreno.

—Auch, que me saques la estatura me duele mon amour…—rió con gracia besando en la mejilla al chico enredado entre sus sabanas.

Quizá eso fuera diferente, sí, esa mañana Francis pensó que era un poco diferente, pero no como para cambiar la rutina que se había creado. El resto del día fue tan típico a pesar de ser el día siguiente a su cumpleaños.

Monotonía es hacer siempre lo mismo, que todo aquello que antes conocías como algo recreativo, impresionante se vuelva una simple rutina, se repite todo una y otra vez, ya no hay nada nuevo en aquella relación, es aquella falta de alteración que producía aburrimiento y cansancio, quizá todo junto, un mar de cosas.

Todo tan típico, todo tan apagado, seguramente aquel día Canadá se vino a quedar a su casa a dormir con él porque el día anterior había sido su cumpleaños, sí, quizá y lo más probable era que eso debía a ser, cada roce de labios ya no encendía la chispa que sentía antes en el francés, siempre el mismo sabor, esa misma singularidad que sacaba a Canadá de todo el resto ya le era algo totalmente rutinario.

**_Porque desearía que cambiaras un poco todo esto…_**

—¿Vamos a pasear luego de comer Canadá? —le ofreció con un sonrisa media, fingida, ya sin aquella vivacidad que lo caracterizaba.

**_No ser siempre yo el que empieza todo, pon una idea…_**

—Hemmm…—pensó el canadiense con un dedo en sus labios.

**_Niégamela y di algo diferente…_**

—Claro, ¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿Dónde vamos? —tan inocente y sincero como siempre, siempre era así, jamás cambiaba, eso creía aquel francés mientras lo miraba.

Pero no pensaba que era tan sólo un año, un solo año para una nación no es nada, es un suspiro, un pestañeo casi para una vida humana, al menos para el tiempo en que existía Francia era así, una nada, la estancia con el canadiense era nada y a pesar de eso para el francés le parecía mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que había durado fiel y en una relación con alguien.

A veces, entremedio de sueños les daban ganas de volver a ser como era, uno tras otro y tras otro, probar unos labios diferentes, una sonrisa diferente, quizá más coqueta que la del canadiense, quizá una más tímida, alguien más arriesgado, o quizá menos.

—Hafff, yo no sé donde ir Francis…¿tú?..

**_Dejaste de ser creativo mi amor, quizá no eras… tú… quizá tú Canadá no eres…_**

—A mi cama…—susurró con perversidad el francés.

—P-pero no habías dicho ¿Un paseo? —dijo nervioso con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Claro, de aquí a mí cama está el pasillo, el comedor, podemos llevar algo de la cocina para hacerlo más entretenido y dulce… ¿maple quizá? —la sonrisa de Francis era sólo perversidad lujuriosa, trataba de mantenerse normal, como si nada pasara. Pero todo aquello ya lo estaba superando.

Una pequeña risa salió de ambas naciones, casi parecía que no había problema alguno entre ambos.

Canadá al menos aún pensaba que no existía ningún problema, por eso no era más entusiasta y mantenía esa personalidad, esos suaves sonrojos, esos enojos ocasionales entre alguna de sus reacciones. A perderse en la casa, no porque fuera muy grande sino que era bueno digamos, "camuflándose" o haciéndose el invisible, pero con Francia rara vez le resultaba.

—Y mi hermano se puso a llorar…—comento tomando un trago de su baso.

—¿Enserio? —dijo comiendo suavemente la comida en la mesa.

—Sí, creo que realmente lo emociono…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Inglaterra lo ama?

—Supongo, debe ser muy impactante…

—¿Impactante? ¿Impactante? —rió el francés —Esos dos se tienen ganas de quien sabe cuando, no es un verdadero milagro. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que están haciendo (censurado) ahora?

—No… creo, es muy temprano…

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para hacer el amor Canadá, ¿verdad? —rió suavemente, con dulzura.

Realmente no quería dañarlo.

**_Quizá necesito darme un tiempo contigo Canadá, para volver a sentir lo que sentía…_**

Porque todo es aburrido, desde el maldito sonido del vuelo de un ave hasta las hojas cayendo, el sonido de la paz en esta casa, el sonido de tus pies merodeando un lugar que seguramente ya te sabes de memoria, la forma en la que me miras, la forma en que me sonríes y me besas, he dejado de sentir que todo eso es especial. Porque todo es rutinario, porque nada sale de mis expectativas sino que se queda en ellas. Salgo con mis amigos y me dejas, nunca fuiste muy posesivo.

Me alegro de eso.

Pero no entiendo porque todo cambia tan pronto y tan luego ¿Será porque soy un maldito pervertido? ¿O algo parecido?, me gustaría mantener la cabeza fija y no mirar hacia al lado, pero cuando no me ves, cuando titubeas pienso en aquello, me hundo en esas sensaciones que me esperan en un cuerpo quizá diferente al tuyo, soy tan idiota, pero lo lamento mi amor.

Estoy cansado, ya no sé que hacer para arreglar esto.

**_¿Qué me dirás si te lo digo?, lo que menos quiero aún ahora es que me odies…_**

Ambos habían consumado nuevamente aquel acto sexual después de comer, justo como lo había dicho el francés.

—Francis te quiero…—susurró suavemente en el sillón el canadiense.

No habían alcanzado a llegar a la cama entre besos y caricias, entre jadeos, en aquella hermosa cara que hace tiempo atrás cautivo y que aún sería tan valiosa, tan importante para aquel francés, pero la rutina, el aburrimiento mataba su relación. Quizá ya no hubiera relación, todo estaba muerto y él seguía manteniéndola… ¿por qué?

Por su primer amor, su Matt, al único que realmente amo como a nadie.

**_Perdóname Matt, por no poder con esto…_**

— Matthew…—susurró depositando suavemente su mano en la del chico, era tiempo de que supiera la verdad.

—Dilo de nuevo…—susurró el canadiense agachando la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres mon amour? —rió un poco confundido rascándose la cabeza.

—Mi nombre… "Matthew"…

El chico se agachó así mismo mientras una extraña expresión se hacía presente en su rostro. Francis no comprendía "¿No comprendía?" ¿No se supone que lo sabía todo? ¿Qué ya aquel chico no era una sorpresa? ¿Entonces por qué…él?

—¿Por qué quieres…que te llame de nuevo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dime que sientes? —susurró sorprendido, ingenuo, ignorante.

El canadiense rió un poco con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, apenado. No quería decirlo y a la vez sí, se suponía que ya había confianza y un año entero compartiendo penas y alegrías, él…, Francis era su gran amor. Esa persona que a pesar de lo invisible que resultara para el resto podía besarlo, podía abrazarlo, podía hacerlo sentir como pocas veces "querido", por eso Canadá era feliz.

Por eso a Canadá hace un año atrás que dejo de importarle ser invisible para todo el resto.

Porque si Francis lo miraba, porque si Francis lo amaba, todo era perfecto. No necesitaba cambiar, ¿lo entiendes Francis?

—¿Qué siento cuando tú me llamas Francis…? pues bueno, siento que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial... —susurró bajito.

**_Porque a pesar de todo tú me estás demostrando…_**

—Matthew…—susurró mientras veía los ojos turquesa de su contrario sonreírle con una bella y tímida sonrisa.

**_Que yo era el estúpido equivocado aquí…, que todo lo cree yo, por miedo a no poder mantener esto, por no creer ser capaz de hacerte feliz..._**

—¿Qué pasa Francis? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? — el chico preguntó preocupado mientras pequeñas lagrimas se hacían presente en el rostro del francés con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

El país del amor no respondió, sólo abrazó con fuerza al canadiense, tanta fuerza, para evitar que se fuera, que se moviera un solo centímetro de su lado. ¡Que estúpido soy, que estúpido dios mío!, pensó y allí paso minutos enteros el francés sin hacer movimiento alguno, sólo sentir aquella refrescante presencia de su amante, se culpó durante lo que fueron horas enteras de aquellos pensamientos, de la remota posibilidad del "aburrimiento", de que su amado Matt y su amor por él fuera sólo "rutina".

**_Que yo estaba poniendo el fin a esta relación, que yo creaba la monotonía, era sólo parte de mi mente. Te amo, antes, ahora, siempre, con la misma intensidad…_**

Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días, sin hacer antigüedad, evitando la **monotonía.**

**_Por eso tú… sólo tú mi amado Canadá…_**

—Nunca pasaras a ser monotonía…

—¿Dijiste algo Francia? —preguntó el chico que se esmeraba en hacer algo decente como cena para aquel día a su amante, que por todo ese tiempo, increíble, milagrosa, sorprendente, y cautivadoramente jamás de los jamases le fue infiel.

Ese día para Francis sería su segundo aniversario, el 15 de julio.

Francis removió un poco su cabeza hacia ambos lados ante la pregunta. —Nada mon amour, sólo mis tonterías… "lo típico, lo común…"

**Evitemos la monotonía, evitemos dejarnos de amar, evita Canadá, por favor evita, dejarme de amar…**

* * *

><p>Eso, este es mi fic, la monotonía arruina muchas parejas, créanme, la rutina, el "ya no es lo mismo", y Francia como es, infiel y todo es difícil que no se aburra de su pareja si ya lleva un tiempo, además aquí la verdad era que sólo tenía miedo a que Canadá se aburriera de él, pero quiero <strong>creer<strong> que por lo menos con Canadá será diferente, que nunca se aburrirá de él, que Canadá tampoco se aburrirá de Francis, y se amaran por siempre..., quiero creerlo…¡feliz cumpleaños Francia!

Hay poco fic de Francia y Canadá ;O;! ¿Por qué? ¿No hay fanes de esta pareja?

¿A alguien le gusta el Francia/Canadá? ¿Les escribo un semi-lemon?


End file.
